


Honestly, Like, I Really Like You

by Fox_155



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Love, Fluff, I'm still terrible at summaries, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Donghyuck was crushing on Mark, but the blossoming of his first love was held back by two things:Mark being the perfect model student, where Donghyuck was leading the class board for most warnings, because of slacking off in class, and Mark very publicly courting someone else.Or was he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.  
> This is set in an AU with A/B/O dynmics. So, there's implied mpreg, heats and ruts, if you don't like that, please don't read it.
> 
> Mark and Lucas are 2000-liners in this story, Chenle is a 2002-er, everyone else kept their age. Their ages are like this were spring 2018.  
> There’s no smut in here, of course, but there’s some implications and sex jokes, which I thought were alright to write for teenagers.
> 
> The title is a small play on Mark’s most frequently said words, haha

“Have a good first last day! Aw, my baby brother is getting all grown up!” 

Arms wrapped around Donghyuck, enveloping in a bone crushing hug, and by bone crushing he meant he literally heard his back pop twice. He tried to breathe, but got his brother’s shirt stuck to his mouth, because for some unfair reason, genetics thought it’d be fair to make Donghyuck not even tall enough to comfortable rest his chin on his brother’s shoulders.

“Hyung, air!” Donghyuck gasped, slapping his hands on his back and he let go.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Alright, have a good day, don’t let any humans be mean to you and make sure Jeno and Jaemin take good care of you.”

His brother patted his shoulder as Donghyuck obediently nodded “I will. Thanks for the lift.”

He waved, until the fire truck red car turned the corner. Finally, there was room to take a deep breath, without the overpowering Alpha scent tickling his nose. Donghyuck loved his brother, deeply so, but he tended to get a bit overprotective at times. Surely, his clothes were reeking of Alpha now, too. Great. Maybe his brother could draw him a sign to carry everywhere, too? Something along the lines of “Stay the absolute FUCK away from my baby brother”. Yeah… that’d be good…

Donghyuck turned on his heel and marched towards the school’s back entrance, along with a few other students, who were dropped off, rather than taking public transport. Most of them were other Omega students, a few humans. Donghyuck held open the door for a couple of Omega girls, who giggled and hopped past him. 

The school smelled of bleach, like they had hosed it down over the short break. It bit in his nose, but was somewhat more bearable than the mix of aggressive teenager pheromones, from which it’d soon be stinking again. Humans should consider themselves lucky they were missing half of the smells. The Axe deodorant the human boys thought was an acceptable replacement for a shower was disgusting, too, but at least it didn’t scream to Donghyuck, how interested in mating with him someone was. It was just too much information, really. 

But as it was, the cure for puberty hadn’t been invented yet and Donghyuck was stuck with not only the stares like he was a steak on two legs, but also get his nose insulted on a daily basis. It wasn’t like he minded the attention… he minded the superficiality. Alphas and Beta were usually harmless, not daring to get closer. Traditions and pack behaviour kept them in line.

“Ducki!” Donghyuck halted and turned, seeing Jaemin, waving his arms wildly, running towards him. “I missed you!” Jaemin jumped into his arms, like Donghyuck could actually support 178 cm of Alpha with his noddle arms. 

“We saw each other yesterday, but okay.” Donghyuck laughed. Jaemin’s hugs weren’t as life-endangering as his brother’s and he let got, beaming at Donghyuck.

“I know, it’s been forever. Have you spotted Jen yet?”

“No, doesn’t he have that kid from his pack joining? Hyung duty and all?” Donghyuck threw his school slippers on the floor and pulled off his sneakers in favour of stepping into the hot pink Birkenstocks. 

“Jisung, yes. But first year introduction already ended, he texted me.” Jaemin looked around the hallway, while changing his shoes as well.

“Then why don’t you ask him where he is?” Donghyuck asked, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he really felt like he was babysitting Jaemin, rather than being his friend.

“He won’t answer.” Jaemin pouted.

“Meaning he’s probably already in class, reading through the text books for the year like some nerd. Come on, we only have ten minutes until the lessons start, anyway. I have enough college entrance exam study books from Jaehyun-Hyung to murder someone were I to accidentally drop them, I have to put them into my shelf-space in the classroom.” 

In about 1,000 students of the school, werewolves made up about 5%. That was a lot. In the general public, it was only 0,1%. But it was like a chain reaction: one pack sent their kids here, the other packs in the area followed suit. Human-wolf relations were… okay? But both stuck to themselves mostly. The problem was fundamental differences between the species, starting from biology, over instincts to traditions and culture. 

In some areas, there were nothing but wolves, with schools of 100% wolf students. But the district of Seoul Donghyuck lived in was mostly human. 

It also meant, that he knew every other wolf in this school and had at least spoken to them once. There was the mandatory wolf club, too, which was really not as bad as it seemed at first, because the teacher giving it was really chill and they just hung out for an hour and got extra credit for it.

The door rattled loudly, as Donghyuck ripped it to the side, some heads snapping up, realising it was just him and returning to their work, or lingering with interested stares. Jaemin was beside him in a blink, giving glares to the Alphas and Betas staring and they turned back to what they had been doing before.

That was the next thing: wolves and humans stuck to and away from each other – but wolves were pack animals. Especially as puppies, their brains were hard wired to pack = safety = not dead = good, reinforcing their loyalty to it. Technically, you were considered a puppy, until you started getting heats, ruts or in Betas you turned 19, so the mindset was definitely still working for them.

Jaemin flopped on the chair in front of Jeno, beaming brightly at his boyfriend, while Donghyuck took the one to Jaemin’s right, making it easy for the two Alphas to have an eye on him, without having to suffer through sitting between two completely in-love fools.

The good thing was, that thought Donghyuck doubted anyone didn’t know about the two of them, because really, they were about as subtle as an elephant in a china store, because Alpha and Alpha was a pairing that didn’t normally work out, no one dared to doubt that they were the ones in charge of protecting Donghyuck. 

“Are you seriously reading the geography textbook? What’s next? Ironing your underwear?” Donghyuck asked, letting his disgust show in his voice.

“Please, don’t be ridiculous. Everyone knows it’s easier to mangle underwear.” Jeno deadpanned, finger on the passage he had just been reading. Jaemin burst into laughter, because of course he did. Jeno could recite Confucius and Jaemin would be cracking up, because he was just that whipped for him.

It was disgusting and Donghyuck wasn’t jealous the slightest. Other hobbies of his included lying to himself and living in denial.

Donghyuck grabbed the duffle bag with the books from his pack-mate and shuffled to the back of the room, where he started to shove them in the shelf space above his name, stacking them using his years of Tetris skills to fit all of them inside. The thought of having to actually work through all of them made him feel a little sick.

Maybe he should just opt for becoming a trophy husband. Or a sugar baby? But he’d probably have to be obedient and listen to old men… yikes.

Donghyuck bunched the bag up to shove it into his backpack, when the door was pushed open and their teacher, together with the class representative came inside. The two were talking amicably and he all but ran back to his seat, where he immediately disappeared under his desk to very complicatedly and unnecessarily slowly push the duffle back into the depths of his Eastpak. He found a pack of chewing gum in there to his utter delight.

He only straightened back up, when Mr. Kim loudly cleared his throat and he knew for sure the class representative was sitting in his chair, being a good student and a good role model for them to look up to.

“Good morning. I hope you all had a relaxing break. Now, we have an exciting last year in front of us with the big college exam test coming up. But no worries, we’ll prepare for it thoroughly. A little extra cram school and doing old test questions won’t hurt, but I’ll have you ready to tackle it by the time it comes in November!”

Donghyuck wondered, if the class representative was going to study something prestigious and need a trophy husband…?

“As always, if you have any concerns, please come and talk to me. If you don’t want that, you can also talk to Mark, who in his role as class representative will pass on any problems you have to me.”

A small sigh left Donghyuck’s lips. Oh, how much he wanted to talk to Mark. He wanted much more, than just talk to Mark. 

Too bad there were several problems in the way, Mark did know he existed, because Mark knew every class member and offered helpful advice, never too “it your face”, or in a way that’d come off as arrogant, but first of all: 

“Donghyuck! I asked you a question!”

Donghyuck startled back to reality. Hadn’t the teacher just been talking about worries and concerns? Why was he asking questions now? Damn it!

“Read the syllabus out loud for the class.” Jaemin hissed and Donghyuck thanked his sensitive ears.

“Yes, Mr. Kim, I can read.”

“I’m relieved to hear, that you did, in fact, get a basic education and mastered the art of reading and writing. Now, please, the syllabus, Donghyuck. And for both our sakes, maybe you can try and pay attention to class this year?”

Donghyuck stumbled through two pages of goals what they were going to learn this year and he didn’t miss the snickering from the boys who always gave him a hard time for being an Omega, because apparently in their pea-sized brains, men could under no circumstances hold the ability to bear children. The 60s called, they wanted their idiots back.

When he finished, he glanced over to where Mark was highlighting things on his paper. It was painfully obvious. Where Mark Lee was a picture-perfect straight-A, student council AND werewolf club AND volleyball team member student, Donghyuck was, well, he was not. So, of course, Mark would never even think of courting him.

And then, there was another problem, possibly even bigger than Donghyuck and his impressive high count of official teacher warnings and hours of detention.

“I think I’ll just drop out. Jeno-ya, can I just become a house-husband?” Jaemin whined, hanging off the other Alpha’s arm. Donghyuck wanted to bite into his Maths book. It was only noon, and he was already done with this hell hole.

“No, you have to put in a little bit of effort, too, you’re just being lazy, Jaems.” Jeno bobbed Jaemin’s nose. Donghyuck wanted to throw up, but it was sort of difficult to on an empty stomach. 

“I’m going to have to scream out the window or something, after witnessing you two, seriously.” Donghyuck slammed his tray on the table they always sat at. 

“Oh no, Ducki, I’m so sorry! Here, have some apology-cuddles.” Jaemin sat down next to him and Donghyuck held still for the cuddles. That made it a little bit better. Jeno took the other side of the table and started wolfing down his food, like there was a record to be broken.

Donghyuck watched him and wondered, why he couldn’t have made friends with Yerim, when he was little, instead of Jaemin, then he’d be sitting with a crowd of pretty Omegas, talking about the newest EXO release, instead of… well.

“Jisung-ah! Here!” 

Donghyuck wiped his face with his napkin, yes, that was definitely a grain of rice that had just been in Jeno’s moth a second earlier.

A ridiculously lank boy came waddling over, hair in a bowl cut, looking about 10, a shy smile on his face.

“Is it okay to sit here?” he asked, eyes flitting over Donghyuck, hesitating on Jaemin for a moment, before turning to Jeno.

“Yeah, absolutely. Sit down! How was your class? Are there nice people in it?” Jeno immediately started fretting. It was a fascinating sight. He must have spent too much time with Doyoung, the Beta’s constant nagging-mom personality having rubbed off.

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine.” Jisung nodded, before diving into his food. Literally. His nose was almost touching the rice. 

“Are we going to get Starbucks before going to cram school later?” Jaemin suggested. His plates were polished off already, looking like he had licked them clean. That had definitely happened before. 

“Jaems, I told you, you can’t keep pouring down caffeine by the kilogram down your throat, that’s not healthy. Maybe bubble tea? I could go for some Gong Cha.”

“Of course.” Jaemin chirped. Two days ago, Donghyuck had tried to get him to agree to go to Tony Moly, because he wanted to get their peppermint chocolate and after a 40 minute argument, they had gone to – correct: Starbucks. 

Donghyuck chewed on the meat in his food – or maybe it was shoe soles, who knew? – eyes roaming over the cafeteria, while Jeno went on about healthy diets and vitamins and his new workout routine. 

A petite boy slipped past students, holding his tray carefully in pale, long fingered hands, that looked like they belonged to a princess. He slipped on a table across the room, saying something and laughing, right next to Mark, who laughed around and raised a hand to rub his wrists over the boy’s pale, fucking perfect neck, marking on both sides.

He got a beam in return, before the attention of both of them was drawn in from the tall boy on the other side of the table, waving his hands animatedly.

Yes, this was the other problem: Mark was courting the most fucking perfect, adorable, probably super obedient and docile and sweet Omega in the whole damn school, and Donghyuck couldn’t even hate him, because Huang Renjun was just so damn perfect, he secretly just wanted to be like him. But as it was, Donghyuck was just a loudmouthed, stubborn and short, but slightly chubby boy, who couldn’t even compare to someone like him.

Donghyuck snapped himself out of it, before Jaemin or Jeno noticed him staring Mark’s direction and came to correct conclusions that he didn’t want his two best friends to come to – preferably ever. He noticed Jisung’s eyes were on his hands, where the knuckles had turned white around the chopsticks. The younger boy’s gaze flickered up for a second. 

“Wow, I know why the Hyungs say you’re pretty, but scary.”

“What?” Jaemin’s head whipped around, the Donghyuck-protection-sensor having momentarily turned off the Jeno-heart-eyes-mode.

Jisung’s eyes got even bigger and he shrunk in his chair.

“Sorry, Hyung. I didn’t…”

“Don’t sweat it, puppy.” Donghyuck grinned proudly “I feel rather flattered, actually.” 

It was true, that in Jeno’s pack, he felt very comfortable, almost as much as in his own pack, because there was no steak-gaze from anyone. And if that was because they thought he was scary, then maybe Donghyuck had to try harder to be scary in school, too.

Wait, no, Mark probably didn’t like scary Omegas.

Jaemin deflated, the red in his eyes turning back to dark brown.

“Anyway, I’ll be going first, I have to get my English book from the library.” Donghyuck stood up, his chair rattling over the linoleum floor. 

“Are you okay alone?” Jaemin asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yep. See you in ten or so.” Donghyuck smiled reassuringly and made his way to the tray return, allowing himself to look the direction of Mark’s table one last time. Renjun was sharing food with the tall guy on the other side of the table, while Mark was going through flash cards and Donghyuck quickly looked back in front of him.

It was fine, why was he jealous in Mark’s place? Mark was obviously fine with Renjun sharing food with the guy. He was a human, anyway. Still. Donghyuck wouldn’t share food with someone else right in front of Mark, if he were courting with him. Even if Mark wouldn’t care. The part where he wouldn’t care made the whole thing just so much more appealing to Donghyuck. 

The reason why he was even crushing so hard on the class representative was, that Mark had never done the steak-gaze once. Sure, he was “just” a Beta, so less raging hormones and pheromones, but most Betas tried very hard to be as “alpha” as possible. Mark seemed to see how ridiculous that was and how much more appreciated a guy was, that was just… calm. Mature.

On top, Mark was stupidly smart, had a dumb laugh, excelled at anything he tried and… well okay he was handsome and sort of ripped, which Donghyuck might know from a volleyball game he had gone to solely to support Yerim. He had just wanted to be on time for her game, so he had been two hours early. It happened to everyone!

Donghyuck stomped to the library, just because he felt like it, and kept wallowing in self-pity on his desk, flipping through the first pages to see, what silly little texts the writers of the book had thought of this time.

Someone slammed their hands on Donghyuck’s table and he immediately growled, eyes flashing blue, as he looked up at the person invading what was clearly his territory. 

“Hey, blue-eyes.” 

“So, we were thinking, since you were all, like, do you even have a dick? Since you apparently don’t use it or anything.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes so hard it hurt a little. “Do you guys have brains, because clearly, you also don’t use them.”

Some of the girls in the back of the class snickered. 

“Har har, smartass. You think you’re really funny, don’t you?”

“You tell me, you laughed, after all.” Donghyuck leaned back in his chair comfortably. He wasn’t scared of these two. He had been a bit, when he was younger, but only until he had realised they were all bark and no bite at all. They only tried their dumb jokes on him when they got him alone, which was sad enough and telling in the first place.

“I did not…” he slammed both his hands on Donghyuck’s table again, even though the school rules stated one had to get approval from a wolf-student, before touching their property. Donghyuck felt his eyes shift to blue again, a growl ripping from his mouth, as he jumped off his chair, standing to… well, almost to the height of the idiots, who were starting to smell of fear-sweat over the layer of Axe.

“Whatever you didn’t, I clearly remember I didn’t allow you to get on my territory.” He snarled.

“You’re not even an Alpha, what’s your deal?” Donghyuck’s hands flew to the guy’s collar, pulling him down to his height to tell him exactly and in great detail what his fucking deal was, when a voice interrupted them.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Is there a problem?” 

Donghyuck glanced over and felt the aggression be replaced with shame over Mark seeing him being petty over territory. 

“He’s all going off in my face, just because I accidentally touch his desk.” The guy lamented the second Donghyuck let go and he wasn’t in immediate risk of getting his face clawed. 

“Your desk isn’t even in this row, there’s no reason for you to accidentally touch Duckie’s desk at all.” Jaemin came in behind Mark, smile on, but without even a hint of the normal warmness. 

The Beta glanced behind himself at the words and Donghyuck felt a lot better, now that his best friend was there.

“That’s actually true. You know the rules that you must ask for permission to touch wolf-students’ desks are there for a reason, it’s extremely bothering.” Mark pointed out and then looked right at Donghyuck, straight into his eyes.

It was a challenge, to go and add his point of view, getting the guy into more trouble, or to back down. Maybe Donghyuck should inform Mark, that Omegas got slightly freaked out by such a direct challenge and were more likely to just give in, than a Beta or even Alpha, who would easily rise to the bait and give Mark reason to make their teacher give them detention.

Lucky for all parties involved, Donghyuck wasn’t exactly the textbook submissive type. Thought he felt a lot more submissive with his crush looking at him so straightforward. But that wouldn’t stop him from getting these asses their deserved punishment.

“Accident? Is it an accident, when I slap my hand across your face? Can I just go and tell people I accidentally touched you, why are you making such a fuss?” his voice dripped of fake sweetness, before he turned to the girls “What do you think?”

With a total of four votes against two, the case was won for Donghyuck.

When he sat down, he felt his heart thundering in his chest. Because, holy shit, Mark Lee had looked him so dead straight in the eye, he had been ready to not only say ‘no, I overreacted’, but so go ahead and fucking bare his whole throat and while he was at it, why didn’t he also read out a 10 page love letter why he had liked him since first year and ask if he could please have his puppies in the future. 

Wait, that could be the chance to become a trophy husband.

Donghyuck let his head slam onto the smooth wooden surface of his desk and that train for thoughts finally died, together with approximately 1,000 brain cells. Probably the ones holding the Quadratic equation. He could never remember that one.

“Duckie, if you want me to break that guy’s jaw, I’ll gladly do so. Or Jeno, which would be favourable, so I can watch his arms flex. But please don’t give yourself a concussion.” Jaemin’s fingers stroked over his hair feather softly.

“No need for any jaw breaks, Mark already gave them detention. Thanks, though. And it’s still too cold for sleeveless shirts.”

“Anytime. And it’s never too cold for sleeveless shirts, when you have guns like Jeno.”

Donghyuck mocked gagging.

…

Whoever had made p.e. mandatory probably also liked to drown kittens and reported wild parking as a hobby. Donghyuck watched Jaemin and Jeno happily make round after round around the gym, while the girls were stretching in the middle and Donghyuck was… well, the comparison to an overheated steam engine would be fitting.

His shoe soles felt like they stuck to the gym’s floor, making it harder and harder and harder to push off the ground with every step. His legs burnt, and he was too aware, that his little belly fat flopped with every jump. 

He wasn’t normally self-conscious about it, especially since his older brother loved nothing more than pinch his chubby cheeks and tell him how adorable he was.

But during p.e., where he was the only male Omega in his class, it was nothing short of humiliation. His hormones and body weren’t meant for this shit. His MIND wasn’t meant for this shit!

Someone fell into step next to him, and because they were all sweaty messes, smelling even worse than normal at this point, Donghyuck didn’t even have to turn his head to see it was Mark and blush even darker, than he already was from this torture. 

The Beta looked quite pink, too. Actually, the humans all did, some keeping up better than others. They both didn’t say anything. Donghyuck didn’t, because he knew he was physically unable to do more than gasp for air and might also faint if he tried. And Mark… was probably just here for silent support.

Mark sometimes did this. It was probably a good-role-mode-class-rep think, but Donghyuck always liked to pretend it was about him, when Mark paid him attention and gave support, like he did now. It just made his heart swell a little more for him.

“Alright boys, two more minutes, give it your all for the final spurt.” Their teacher blew his whistle and Donghyuck hoped for sweet death to have mercy on him, but no such thing happened. Jeno seemed to have some last reserves left, bolting past them, Jaemin hot on his heels, but definitely starting to join the tomato-squad.

When the teacher finally blew his whistle to put an end to this misery, Donghyuck wanted to just throw himself on the floor and never stand back up, but Mark started talking before he could put the plan into action, seeing that the Omega had stopped.

“You should walk for a little, to allow your circulation to calm down, or you might get dizzy.”

“Really?” Donghyuck pushed out, sounding like a dying whale. Flattering, truly. 

“Yeah, it’s really helpful.” Mark nodded and then he decided it was appropriate to pull up the hem of his shirt to dry off his face with the fabric, revealing a toned stomach and Donghyuck almost screamed. Almost. This wasn’t some idol stripping on stage. People would get weirded out, if he screamed. But internally, he was flipping.

“Hey Mark. I brought your water, Hyuckie.” Jeno handed Donghyuck his bottle, who send him a smile in return and slowly drank some. He had thrown up from drinking too hastily, so he wasn’t making that mistake again.

“Remember to cool off slowly.” Mark said and with a final smile, he was gone. Jeno looked after him for a moment, before turning to Donghyuck.

“Jaemin will try and get you on his side, that he got more rounds, but he cut the corners so don’t believe anything he says.” 

“Is that so?” Donghyuck grinned, before sipping more water. “What’s in it for me, though?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re unwilling to join the side of the only truth?”

“Duckie, I ran more rounds than Jen!” Jaemin hollered, hopping (where the fuck was he getting the energy from?) towards them, waving his bottle. 

…

Donghyuck was curled up in the pillow fortress the little Omegas had built, before losing interest and disappearing into the play room. Jaemin was behind him, on his phone non-stop texting Jeno. It didn’t really matter that he wasn’t giving Donghyuck his full attention, because at least he kept a hand in his hair to massage his scalp. The adults were on the kitchen table, talking about adult-things that Donghyuck should probably start to care about, but couldn’t be bothered to.

Ten was flopped over his legs, fast asleep at this point. He should probably care about adult stuff a lot more than Donghyuck, you know… since he was one, with heats, with a mate and a bite to show him off. But Donghyuck knew he was in no place to judge and Ten was like an electric blanket. 

“Jeno asked, if you did the reading for the history essay yet.” Jaemin mumbled and Donghyuck shook his head a little, knowing Jaemin would feel it, since his hand was still on it.

“Don’t ruin the pack meeting with school stuff.” Donghyuck whined and tried to quickly banish the thoughts about how little he had been doing for said institution, despite it already having been two weeks. 

“He asked. Do you expect me to deny my boyfriend?”

Donghyuck groaned. 

Someone kneeled next to the nest and he looked up to see his brother, beaming down on him, and then Ten.

“You look so comfy! You think I can join?”

Honestly, no, Donghyuck was pretty sure it was actually physically impossible to fit his huge ass onto the pillows, but he nodded happily.

Ten groaned and stirred, as his mate tried to make himself smaller than he was and cuddle both him and his brother at the same time. “What are you doing, Johnny?” the Alpha got a hand into the face.

“You looked so soft and warm…” Johnny’s voice came out muffled past the hand. Ten’s elbow was digging into Donghyuck’s thigh, making him whine softly, so Jaemin reached down to re-arrange the Omega. With some more shuffling, they finally ended up in a pile that made Donghyuck feel slightly like he was suffocating, but also too happy and taken care off to care. Oxygen had been overrated for some time now.

“So, the reading…”

“My hand his close enough to your dick to end all chances of ever having your own children.” Donghyuck threatened lowly. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be just as happy to raise only Jeno’s puppies. We’re meeting after school on Monday, you know?”

“Today’s Saturday, I can read through a few pages within a day, Jaemin.”

“If you need help, you can tell me.” Johnny chipped in, only to get muffled by Ten, half-asleep again.

“I said, I can read a few pages, it’s not rocket science. It’s just some dumb shit about the Cold War.” Donghyuck snarled and the Alphas finally shut up.

…

Turned out, that estimation had been… a little bit, slightly off. Donghyuck had tried to get through the chapters on the ride to school, while his brother kept giving him worried glances, he walked through the car park without taking his nose out of the book and blindly navigated the halls to his shoe locker. 

“Good morning!” Jaemin chirped. Donghyuck looked up, seeing both Alphas’ hair ruffled and lips swollen.

“Hyuckie, are you doing the reading now?” Jeno gasped, eyes widening. 

“I started yesterday, okay?” Donghyuck shot back, because he did. Yesterday, at half eleven or so, he had picked up his history book to read the chapters in his bed, but somehow, he had dozed off over the first paragraph and found himself woken by his alarm, drool stain on the paper and no knowledge beyond the opening sentence. “It’s no problem, I’ll be done by the time we meet.” He slammed the metal door shut and left his friends to be lovey dovey in the entrance hall in favour of getting to their class room early.

Looking back, it might have not been the smartest idea to read and try to push through crowds of students, but since when he Donghyuck thought his plans through? The body of someone appeared over the top of the page and he realised he was going to collide with them too late to actually stop.

Their bodies slammed into each other and they both went down with a yelp.

Seconds later, the steak-gaze-party was there to help Donghyuck off the ground, but he ignored the helping hands and pushed himself up, looking for who he had taken down to apologise. He wasn’t a complete cave-man. 

“Here, you dropped your book.” Huang Renjun gave him the most stunning smile and maybe Donghyuck was actually not in love with Mark, but his boyfriend, holding out said book. The steak-gaze party backed away slowly. No one had offered Renjun assistance, the scent mark on him told everyone to stay in their lane. If it weren’t such a personal, intimate gesture, Donghyuck would have Jaemin or Jeno mark him, too. But as it was, when Johnny didn’t get to cuddle him down before he stepped into school, he was defenceless. 

“I – thank you – I’m so sorry, that was my fault.”

“No worries, it was mine just as much, I didn’t look where I was running. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“What? No, no, hard head.” Donghyuck laughed nervously, patting his head. Renjun eyed him carefully, before nodding.

“Okay, see you around.” Renjun gave him a small wave and hurried off. Donghyuck shook his head and opened the book back up where he had left off, looking up every few steps now and made it to the classroom safe and sound.

He actually managed to get through it before the day ended, cutting off precious time from his lunch break to finish. So they got done with the better party of the essay before the werewolf-club meeting in the evening. 

Jisung perked up, when they entered the big common room, where he was sitting all on his own in the corner, looking like scared deer. 

Jeno frowned, as they planted themselves around the young Alpha. “Haven’t you made any friends in your class yet?” worry laced into his voice. It was the same question he had asked last week and the week before.

“I did, but he’s a human, so I waited for you, Hyung.” Jisung muttered, eying Jaemin and Donghyuck warily.

“A human? Really? And he’s nice?” Jaemin asked, scanning over Jisung. Well, apparently he and Jeno had found the first puppy their gay asses could adopt. Lovely. 

“Yeah, he’s really funny, he can laugh like a dolphin, it’s so funny. The others made fun of him, because his Korean isn’t very good yet, so we became friends.” Jisung beamed, showing off a cute gummy smile.

“Well, that’s good then.” Jeno patted his back.

Their teacher shuffled inside, carrying the binder he always brought. They did their greeting and he started grading tests, while the chatter in the room picked up.

They were discussing the pros and cons of a bike over a car in Mario cart quite passionately, when someone tapped his shoulder. “Hey Donghyuck.” It was Huang Renjun, smiling softly. “I wanted to ask, if you were really fine. You know, after the morning?”

“I… what?”

He could feel Jaemin and Jeno’s eyes burning into his face. Could they shoot lasers, his flesh could be melting right off.

“I still feel sorry.” Renjun muttered, wringing his hands.

“Oh, yes, of course I’m fine, no worries, I told you it was fine!” Donghyuck laughed. God, there really was no way he could compare to this person. Mark was seriously making the right choice. “Are you?” he quickly added.

“Yeah, I am. Thank you.” His eyes flitted to Jisung, widening a little. “Oh! Jisung!”

“Hi Hyung.” Jisung smiled.

“You’re from the Seo pack?” Renjun asked, eyes fliting over Jaemin and Jeno, who put and arm over Jisung’s shoulders, smiling, but making it clear who Jisung belonged to.

“Lee actually.” The youngest corrected.

Renjun smiled at Jeno. “Jisung made friends with Xuxi’s little brother, so we’ve met.” Renjun explained. Donghyuck had zero clue who that was, but maybe it was one of the humans Renjun and Mark hung out with. The image of Renjun and that tall guy laughing over rice flashed in his mind. No, this was not the time to be bitter and petty when there was no reason to be.

“Oh, your friend you talked about?” Jeno asked Jisung, who nodded.

“Yeah, I visited his house on the weekend.”

“His house?” Jaemin furrowed his brows. Being allowed into another pack’s territory was kind of a big deal. Usually, you’d meet on neutral grounds the first few times, until you built a closer bond.

“Humans are really chill about it, on the contrary, they want you to come to their house. I had to get used to that when me and Xuxi started courting, but it’s kind of cute.” Renjun smiled, still hovering next to their table, because, well, that was their territory right now. He couldn’t just sit down, obviously, even if he was telling them nice stories about courting Xuxi – whoever that was.

Wait. 

One moment, one huge ass second please.

Renjun.

Courting.

Not.

Mark?

Donghyuck’s brain came to a screeching halt and he dumbly blinked into nothingness for a few times. But Mark kept marking Renjun up, even now, he could smell the Beta of him. 

“Wait, aren’t you courting Mark?” Jaemin blurted out, voicing what Donghyuck’s brain was currently broadcasting in big, bolt, red, flashing letters. 

His head snapped towards Renjun, who was still smiling, shaking his head no. “Mark’s just a friend, he marks me, because humans can’t and I feel a bit like a herring swimming through the shark tank in the hallways.”

Donghyuck’s brain went to blue screen, but he managed to pull out a chair and offer it to Renjun. The silent bond between two Omegas.

Renjun checked for approval from the Alphas, before sitting down. “Thanks, Donghyuck. I interrupted you, when I came. Please don’t stop because of me.”

“Ah, yes, we were discussing if bikes or cars were better in Mario Cart.” Jaemin slowly said, like restarting an engine. Maybe his brain had rebooted, like his had.

“It’s bikes, of course, they have much more agility.” Donghyuck snorted, putting the new information that Mark Lee was single into the “to be settled” file.

“They have too much! I don’t want to nudge my controller ever so slightly and race across half the lane. Plus, you can bump much better, when you have a car.” Jaemin snickered.

“I agree. If you’re on a bike, you get pushed when hitting someone, with a car, you can throw the competition under a bus.” Renjun chipped in, grinning widely.

Donghyuck felt his eyebrows rise. So the sweet, petite Omega was the type to use mean tactics to win in Mario Cart? Interesting… 

“Still, bikes accelerate better, so you can recover no problem and usually reach higher speed.” Jeno crossed his arms, giving Jaemin a challenging glare, which Donghyuck knew was their type of… foreplay. Oh hell no!

“Do you game a lot, Renjun?” Donghyuck turned away from the gross couple.

“Not much, I mean, I enjoy it, but I seem to be rather bad at it.” 

Mark had entered the room, hair in a mess, face still pink, obviously fresh out of volleyball practice, looking around the room with a lost expression, until he noticed Renjun on their table and a small pout spread on his face.

Donghyuck raised his arm and waved at the class rep, so he’d come over, too. Never in a hundred years would he have done this even just yesterday. But with the new information that Mark was sexy, free and single, things were going to change. Wolves were hunters, after all, Omega or not, Donghyuck was going on a chase.

“Hi guys, hi Jisung.” Mark smiled, all warm, all confident without being cocky. 

“Hi Mark, I made new friends while you were busy overachieving.” Renjun smirked and Donghyuck could hear the picture of the Omega he had in his head finally cracking with a loud crushing noise. 

“That’s… nice.” Mark stared at Donghyuck for a second, who put on his most brilliant smile. Jaemin’s chin dug into his shoulder and their eye-contact broke. At least he and is boyfriend weren’t giving each other bedroom eyes anymore. Small blessings.

“You wanna sit down, too?” Jaemin offered and Mark nodded, pulling a chair over.

“Mark’s a good gamer.” Renjun mentioned.

“Really? You think you can take me in Mario Bros?” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows. He was a pro in all Mario games and proud of it.

“Mario Bros? That’s not a game.” Mark’s eyes were big, surprised. 

Donghyuck spoke before he could think. What he should be doing, was agree, tell Mark that he was just an Omega and had no idea about gaming. But that was fucking stupid and not what he was doing ever.

“Oho, it’s not? What is it then? A cooking show?” Donghyuck teased. The rest of the table started laughing and Mark flailed. 

“No, I, that’s not what I meant. I meant that – uh – I thought we talked about strategy games, like LoL, the type you play as a competition.” 

“Uh, what about our Wii-night competitions?” Renjun asked, smirk on and Donghyuck couldn’t hold his giggling as Mark looked like he realised his horrible mistake. The day was full of surprises, who knew that Renjun would be sassy and Mark easy to tease? And look so cute during it? 

“I – I didn’t mean that. But like- okay I really like Mario games, too!” 

“Lucky for you, if you don’t like Wii games, you can’t sit with us.” Jaemin laughed.

“Don’t listen to them, Hyuckie and Jaems like to get a rise out of people, but it’s just teasing. You best ignore them.” Jeno smiled his pretty eye-smile and Mark glanced over at the two of them, before relaxing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Ever since seeing the shooting NCT 127 did for Flaunt, I wanted to write something where Johnny was the big (scary) brother of Haechan, because of their duo shot. [This is the shot I'm talking about.](http://www.flaunt.com/content/nct-127)


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck wasn’t sure what was more frustrating: watching Mark from far away, where he sat with Renjun and Xuxi, aka Yukhei, aka Lucas, thinking he was untouchable, or sitting on the same table and having Mark be nice to him. Donghyuck didn’t believe in the concept of friendzone as a mean to whine about rejection, but the frustration was real. 

Especially when Mark paid him just a little more attention, keeping his gaze on him, flicking to his mouth when he spoke, only to go right back to being just so freaking nice, but distanced. 

And he tried to make his intentions clear, he really did, but it was just so confusing and he wasn’t sure if his loud mouth and tendency to tease didn’t make things actually worse, rather than better.

…

Case in point, today, Donghyuck was first to arrive at their regular table, the one that had originally been only Mark and Renjun’s (plus Xuxi, who had no territorial claims over it so he didn’t count). Jeno and Jaemin had taken a small detour to the supply room to avoid getting detention for public indecency, because that was what their lives had become. Needless to say Donghyuck would visit any supply room with Mark if the chance were to arise. Which… it didn’t.

Mark was the next one to arrive, flash cards next to his rice and questionably looking vegetables. 

“You got an extra pudding?” Donghyuck’s eyes immediately zoomed in on the only enjoyable thing on the tray.

“Yeah, the kitchen ladies always give me one, when they can, because I helped them clean up a spill once. Uh. Do you want to have it? I don’t like sweets that much…”

Donghyuck blinked at Mark, blinked at the pudding and blinked at Mark again. “You can have it, you know?”

“I… I’d love to! Thank you so much!” Donghyuck didn’t dare reach out. He knew if anyone, even Jaemin, were to reach for his food, it would have been the longest time Jaemin was in the possession of two hands.

Mark took the cup and handed it over and Donghyuck was still trying to comprehend he had actually been gifted food, when Xuxi loudly greeted them, flopping onto a chair, followed by Renjun. Donghyuck got started on his food, while Mark was busy marking Renjun, who started complaining about his physics homework, while Xuxi mixed his bibimbam for him.

Gifting food was also part of courting. Not like this, of course, but still, it made his heart flutter, feel taken care of well. But at the same time, Mark was probably just being nice again.

“Where are Jeno and Jaemin?” Xuxi asked, when he finished and put the bowl back for Renjun to eat, looking around.

“Oh, you know, probably desecrating the school grounds again.” Donghyuck waved his chopsticks. Xuxi furrowed his brows and looked at his boyfriend for explanation.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about, either.” Renjun shrugged, spooning rice into his mouth.

“Come on, don’t make me say it, I always have to gag, when I even think about it. They’re getting it on in one of the supply rooms or something.” Donghyuck whined.

Renjun was the only one on whose face lit up in realisation.

“What? Getting it on? Is that a saying for something? Junie, please translate.” Xuxi panicked, Korean still a bit limited.

“Are they, uh, courting?” Renjun asked Donghyuck. He raised his eyebrows. Was water wet?

“Yes. They definitely are and have been, isn’t it kinda obvious how gay they are for each other?” 

Renjun shrugged, Xuxi shook his head wildly and Mark looked like he had reached enlightenment and would soon ascend to Nirvana – or something.

“I mean… you know how Alphas are, I thought it was a bromance thing, no-homo and stuff.” Renjun explained, scratching his neck. “They’re always fretting over you, too.”

“Oh. Oh no. They’re very yes-homo. Okay, so, glad we put that aside, unfortunately I will not be able to spare you the mental trauma that comes with spending time with them.”

Renjun nudged Mark, who was still staring into nothingness, a tiny smile on his face, looking continuously more like he was losing it.

The Beta snapped out of it and cleared his throat, before quickly starting to shovel down his food, like he was trying to break Jeno’s record in the least time someone could need to finish the school lunch, which really wasn’t necessary. He then jumped off his chair the second Jaemin arrived with a full tray, freshly combed hair and a perfectly tugged together uniform, speaking volumes about that he had just gotten re-dressed minutes earlier.

“Hi guys, I got two puddings, because they had extra, isn’t that neat?” 

Donghyuck nodded his direction, finding his own means of having acquired a second pudding much better, while Mark disappeared out of the cafeteria in a hurry.

Jaemin flopped on a chair next to Donghyuck and started stuffing his face. Jeno followed a few minutes later, looking just as suspiciously put together.

“I feel really dumb for not having noticed you two were a couple over the last two weeks.” Renjun stated, looking between the Alphas. 

“We’re really subtle about it though.” Jaemin deadpanned. Donghyuck almost choked to his early and tragic death on chocolate pudding. Almost. Renjun saved him.

The day passed uneventfully, though the weird feeling you got, when someone was watching you, kept creeping up on Donghyuck again and again, but whenever he looked around to see who was giving him the steak-gaze, no one was looking. One time, he thought he saw Mark’s hair move, like he had just whipped his head around. But it might be his overactive imagination.

…

What definitely wasn’t his overactive imagination, was a small, wooden wolf figurine on top of his fashionable hot-pink slippers, when he opened his locker on Wednesday. Donghyuck yelped and slammed the door shut, which immediately alerted Jeno and Jaemin. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Did someone dump spiders in there?”

“A snake?”

“Dog poop?”

“Ew, gross.” Donghyuck wrinkled his nose and slowly opened the door again, peeking inside. Yep. That was definitely a wolf charm. 

“Oh my god! Hyuckie! That’s a courting gift!”

“Scream it a little louder, why don’t you, Jeno?” Donghyuck hissed, slapping a hand over the taller’s mouth.

“Let me scent it! I need to know who’s trying to ask you out!” Jaemin demanded, eyes wide.

“Do you think it’s Mark?” Jeno asked, voice muffled by Donghyuck’s hand.

Jaemin squeaked “Oh my god, what if it is? Duckie, wouldn’t that be great?” 

“I… yes? Oh my god, I think I’m going to throw up! How do I handle this?” Donghyuck asked. It wasn’t like this wasn’t what happened in about 50% of his in-class day dreams. But that was it. It only happened there and never in his life would he have expected it to happen in real life, too.

“First of all, you have to figure out who it’s from.” Jeno expertly announced. Donghyuck stepped aside and let Jaemin open the locker, taking the small figurine between his thumb and index to sniff.

“Definitely Mark.” He announced within a second.

Donghyuck ripped the wolf from the Alpha’s hand, cradling it close to his chest. 

“What now?” he hissed, eying the two with the relationship expertise questioningly.

“Well, not much. Keep it and allow him to gift you more things, put it in his locker and turn him down.”

“As if.” Donghyuck growled and immediately pocketed the figure, before thinking better of it and grabbing a tissue from his bag to keep it safe.

“Aw, so cute!” Jaemin cooed.

“I think I’ll actually throw up.” Donghyuck announced, before making a bee-line for the restrooms.

Luckily, he was spared the embarrassment, and came back from the toilet feeling like newly born. Ready to tackle any assignment thrown his way by the balls. Or something.

When Mark entered the classroom and quickly looked Donghyuck’s direction, he threw the Alpha a bright grin, raising his hand to wave. Mark blushed a little and slipped into his chair, as their teacher came in right behind him.

The first courting gift was the step, before the step, before the step, and so on, like the bottom of the stairs to a relationship. There were a ton of rules and traditions to follow and Donghyuck knew – uh – most of them. He could always look shit up on Wikipedia, no big deal, the first few things were on the Alpha’s side, anyway, so he needn’t bother yet.

Of course, it was much too soon to even acknowledge it yet, but Donghyuck knew everyone on their lunch table knew. Renjun, because he was Mark’s best friend, throwing him a wink, Xuxi, because he was dating Renjun and everyone else for obvious reasons. 

But Donghyuck didn’t miss, that Renjun didn’t have a scent mark on him and Mark didn’t run his wrists over his neck and that made him even more bubbly and giggly, than he already felt.

…

The next thing came on Friday: a little lion. Donghyuck felt his face flush so hard, it must be radiating hot enough to make an egg, sunny side up, on it. Mark’s nickname on the volleyball team was baby lion, which he happened to know because it was literally impossible not to, as that shit was all over school. And Donghyuck’s favourite animals were lions. He ran a fingertip over the wood, admiring how smooth it was, but he didn’t miss the small imperfections, that told you it wasn’t a store-bought trinket, but hand-made.

Any self-respecting wolf made their own courting gifts. 

“You look like we’re 5 minutes into p.e. class.” Jaemin chuckled and poked Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Shut your trap.”

“It’s at least 7 minutes, don’t be so mean, Jaems.” 

Donghyuck would deny that he was spotted running down the hallway, behind two cackling Alphas, that shook him before the even reached the floor their classroom was on. He definitely had not done that.

…

For some unknown reason, their chemistry teacher didn’t appreciate Donghyuck staring out the window with a dumb smile on, instead of paying attention to “fun benzene rings”. She said something about the college entrance exam and adult responsibilities, Donghyuck had tuned her out.

The result was just the same, he had to clean up the whole classroom in between lessons, which would make him late for geography, but apparently that wasn’t important – okay, whatever – while she got herself a coffee from the staff room.

The following class filed inside and Donghyuck gave Renjun a short wave, almost dropping the stack of glass containers. Wow, that had been a close one. He tried to be efficient, so the closets might look slightly unorganised, but when you closed the doors, no one saw. With that in mind, Donghyuck turned the key and marched back up to the front.

He didn’t get far, because some idiot Beta was leaning almost onto Renjun, wiggling his eyebrows, who shoved on his chest, looking miserable. Donghyuck had missed how it had gotten to this, but he wasn’t standing for this. The worst part was, where no one else seemed to bother. Honestly, this was way out of line. Humans behaving like idiots – fine, bad enough – but other wolves usually stuck to the rules.

“I said I’m not interested.” Renjun hissed, venom in his voice, but he kept his composure, calm and well behaved, like an Omega was expected to.

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

“You fucking deaf?” Donghyuck had reached past Renjun in the blink of an eye, grabbing the collar of the guy.

“What’s your deal?” immediately, his attention was off the first Omega and on the new one.

“My deal is, that you’re harassing my friend.” The class had fallen silent, but still, no one was bothering to help or stick up for Renjun.

“As if. He was enjoying it.”

“I wasn’t.” Renjun snarled, face a little pale.

“There you have it.”

“You should know your place, as an Omega, you…” he stood from his chair, raising over Donghyuck, but he didn’t let him finish. His free arm swung and he upper-cut the Beta, whose head snapped back, groan pushed from his mouth.

He recovered quickly eyes turning amber, baring his teeth. Those manners, seriously… Youth these days.

“Excuse me, boys, what is going on here? Away from each other!” the chemistry teacher had returned from the office, barking from the front, where she put down her coffee. Donghyuck immediately let go and stepped out of reach of the Beta, who was blocked by Renjun.

“Donghyuck, you were supposed to clean up, no cause trouble.”

“Mrs. Kim! I didn’t do anything! He was harassing my friend, I merely kept him away.”

“Bullshit, he punched me!” the Beta barked. Donghyuck turned his direction and blinked big eyes.

“Me? But I’m just an Omega! I wouldn’t punch anyone!” he threw their teacher his puppy eyes. The woman was a human, stuck with the stereotypical description of the statuses engrained in her head.

“Donghyuck, get to your next class. And you, sit down! Class has started.”

He didn’t hesitate a single second, dashing from the classroom, holding his snickering until he was away from the door.

“And then, bam, just like this.” Renjun imitated the hook Donghyuck had thrown. He was sprawled over the couch, the microphone next to him, typing on the remote to find a song to sing. “He punched him, it was fucking awesome!”

“That’s my Duckie!” Jaemin grinned proudly.

“Just doing what had to be done.” Donghyuck selected “be natural”, because he could do Lee Taeyong’s rap part like no one else.

“Still pretty impressive.” Mark grinned and Donghyuck was suddenly extremely busy switching on the mic. Wow, this was modern technology, unseen before: a slide switch. Crazy!

The group started belting the song and when the rap part came, it was everyone shouting over each other and Donghyuck couldn’t stop laughing. 

The first song was quickly followed up and the mood got more heated, until Xuxi started off the dance battel, that quickly escalated, especially considering how small the room was. But this was the only physical activity Donghyuck liked and was good at, so he wasn’t going to back away or let himself be beaten by some human.

The room smelled of their mixed scents and Donghyuck didn’t know what to do with the knowledge how hard Mark went with the hip thrusts. But he was having the time of his life.

At midnight, he got a text from Johnny telling him he was waiting outside to pick him up and the owner poked his head inside to tell them minors weren’t allowed past this time. They were a giggling mess, as they ascended the chairs onto Hongdae’s streets, that were starting to fill with college students looking for a good time.

“Do you have a ride home?” Donghyuck asked Renjun. “If no, I’m sure my brother can take you.”

For a Beta or an Alpha, Seoul and its public transportation was perfectly safe, no matter the time of the day. For an Omega, though, it wasn’t really unsafe, but every pack made sure to keep an extra eye out for them.

“I do, my cousin should be here any second now.” Renjun smiled “Thanks, though.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck glanced over the chaotic street and quickly spotted Johnny, leaning against his fire red car. Johnny’s eyes were already on the group, that was moving towards where he was standing.

“Johnny-Hyung! Can you take us with?” Jaemin hollered, hopping towards the Alpha.

“Holy shit, that’s your brother? I thought that was some gang member, dude!” Xuxi whispered, eyes wider than normal.

“Gang member?” Donghyuck cackled “No way, he’s way too soft for that.”

“When your name is Donghyuck or Ten, he is.” Jeno nudged him in the side. 

“Come on, Ten-Hyung is actually scarier than Hyung. Should we wait until your cousin comes, Injunie?”

“I think I can already see Kun-Ge’s car, I don’t think you have to.” Xuxi assured. 

“Okay. See you on Monday then, this was so much fun, we should do that again, soon.” Donghyuck waved at the couple and for an extra second to Mark, who threw him a smile.

“Hop in, Jeno, I’ll drop you off at home.” Johnny nodded towards his car, before throwing the three people still on the sidewalk a glare.

“Hyung, stop scaring my new friends!” Donghyuck whined, pushing on his arm, but the Alpha didn’t really budge under him noddle arms.

“You mentioned them before. They’re from the Moon pack, right?”

“Yep, the one with Taeil-Hyung. They’re really nice.” Donghyuck almost said too much. Maybe not the best time to mention the courting gifts. Family approval was step five in the process. And something told him Johnny might have some reservations about it.

“Just making sure.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but left Johnny to his brooding and slipped into the shotgun seat. 

“If I were Mark, I’d be quaking now.” Jeno whispered, staring out the window. “Correction. I think he is quaking.”

Donghyuk rolled down the window. “Hyung! Are you coming? I wanna go home and shower!”

…

On Monday, there was a wooden bird in Donghyuck’s locker, an eagle to be precise, with a sharp beak, that he was worried might break off, so he wrapped it extra carefully.

“Hey! Omega!” Donghyuck ignored the call, he didn’t need any cavemen ruining his morning. He had just zipped his backpack back shut, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the row of lockers.

The air was forced from his lungs and pain shot through his body immediately. 

“Oh, it’s the arrogant prick who can’t take a no.” Donghyuck chirped, plastering a smile on his face, despite his heart racing. Amber eyes glared down on him. 

“You got me in trouble, so you’ll pay up for it. And don’t think I forgot your punch. No worries, you’ll get that back tenfold.”

Donghyuck swallowed nervously, but tried not to show it. “You got yourself into trouble, asshole, by touching and bothering Renjun. I didn’t do anything, but protect him, when you should have remembered your manners.”

“Oh, yeah, him. This isn’t about him anymore. I don’t want some damaged goods.”

“Goods? Hilarious, your world-view is simply charming. And damaged? You realise the only thing obviously damaged it your head, right?”

“Damaged as in touched by that human. Disgraceful.”

Donghyuck ducked out of the way and the Beta’s fist connected with the locker door he stood in front of, making the whole row rattle loudly. He watched as he aimed for a second strike, calculating how to avoid it and make the guy take himself out on the lockers, but it never went this far.

“And what do you think you’re doing, beating up our best friend?”

Jeno’s face was dark, eyes tinted red and his voice coming out in a growl. He had his hand on the guy’s but, but he let him go, when he ripped his arm free. 

“He humiliated me first.”

“Oh! So you’re the one who harassed Injunie. And now you chose your next target. Lovely.” Jaemin crossed his arms. They both weren’t extremely tall, barely 180 cm, but Jeno was buff and two Alphas standing together, radiating anger, were more than a little intimidating. Well, not for Donghyuck, he knew Jaemin wouldn’t lay a finger on him and neither would Jeno. But the Beta started pulling away.

“Fine, whatever. Have your bratty Omega and your tainted one, it’s not like anyone else would want them.” The guy growled and tried to march away, but the two moved to block his way.

“Don’t you think you forgot something? Like an apology? Instead, you decided to go ahead and add more insults.” Jeno taunted.

“What is going on here?” Donghyuck looked past his friends to see Mark, furious, which he didn’t even know was something Mark could be, marching down the row of lockers. Whoever had been standing there gawking over the show, was moving out of his way quickly.

“That could get him some nice detention. He deserves that, doesn’t he, Duckie?” Jaemin smirked darkly.

“Hm, yes, detention sounds about right.” He agreed. Jeno and Jaemin stepped to the side, letting Mark pass through, who glared the Beta down, despite being shorter, fingers twitching, but not touching. Donghyuck watched in fascination, and actually quite excitedly, because who wouldn’t swoon, if their crush came to their rescue?

“Chenle informed me, that you were harassing other students again.”

“I was merely putting an Omega into his place, because no one else does…”

“Oh shut the hell up. Follow me. You three, can you come, too, please?”

With every step Donghyuck took towards the staff room, he let his face turn more scared and closer to crying. He didn’t really feel like it, especially when Mark had him feel like crying at best because he was so thankful that he was blessed to see him looking fucking sexy from anger, but definitely not because he was the scared damsel in distress.

But there were teachers to convince to give some asshole the worst punishment thinkable, and most teachers were very easily impressed by crying Omegas. It was an art that an older Omega from Jeno’s pack had let him in on, during a pack meeting once. While Jaemin and Jeno had mysteriously disappeared and Donghyuck had been sitting in the corner alone, bored half to death and making plans how to slowly and painfully kill his best friends for making him put up with them.

Jungwoo had said he was already very sensitive and cried easily, but he sometimes misused this power to his advantage and then make Donghyuck cry and afterwards practice it until he could do it on command. 

So, with some very worried Alphas, a close-to-snapping class rep, a wide-eyed first year as prime witness, an unregenerate bully, and sniffles plus tears rolling down Donghyuck’s cheeks, the Beta didn’t just get detention, but suspended for two weeks.

Chenle offered Donghyuck a tissue, once they were back outside, the guy having had to stay behind until his parents picked him up, and hopefully tear him a new one.

“It’s not wrong for guys to cry, Hyung. I’m sure it was really scary.” 

Donghyuck took the tissue and wondered, if 15-year-olds were too young to know that you could lie in certain situations.

“Oh, no worries, it wasn’t that bad.” Donghyuck smiled and blew his nose, that had started running because of the crocodile tears.

Jaemin started humming the Dumbo theme under his breath. Rude.

“Chenle, don’t let him influence you, Donghyuck was not actually crying, but we had to do this to defend Injunie, so the asshole would get what he deserved.” Jeno said earnestly. “Wait, forget the bad word, the – uh – bad person.”

A+ parenting.

“Really?” Chenle and Mark said in unison, but Chenle’s eyes were glittering, wide in adoration, while Mark looked shocked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

Mark deflated, the anger that was still rolling off him bursting like a soap bubble.

“Can you teach me, Hyung? Jisung said you were scary, but I think you’re super amazing!” 

“I’m sorry, if I scared you, but there was no time to tell you I could fake crying.” Donghyuck whispered. They were supposed to be silently working on their self-portraits. Mark startled so badly, he dragged his pencil across his desk, leaving a huge line. “Sorry again.”

The Beta turned in his seat a little.

“That’s okay. I was just, like, really scared you were actually so shaken. That was honestly a little scary, so yeah. But next time I know. And it was really impressive. And you did it for Junjun, so it’s all good.”

“Okay. Just making sure.” Donghyuck nervously smiled. 

Mark smiled back, the question not having to be voiced. He was just making sure Mark was still interested in courting, after Donghyuck gave him such a huge scare.

…

With the clear confirmation, on Tuesday night, Donghyuck was still trying to bind the flowers right. He had been on this since the weekend, knowing it’d be his turn, but the stupid things just wouldn’t comply with him. He had pressed them to dry how he had always done with his mom and Johnny, when he was little, but then came the part, where he wanted to make them look pretty with some ribbon and a bow, but instead, they looked like someone had stepped on them.

And he wanted to put them into Mark’s locker tomorrow. Tears of frustration over his own in-ability welled in Donghyuck’s eyes and he decided he’d just have some chocolate now, to calm down.

His mom was in the kitchen, still making side-dishes for the coming days.

“Donghyuckie, are you okay?” 

“No.” He knew he sounded childish, which was totally stupid, but this was his mom. She’d understand.

“Oh no, baby, what’s wrong?”

“The stupid ass flowers won’t do what I want.” Donghyuck whined and ripped open the chocolate bar.

“Flowers?” his mother perked up, visibly excited. “What flowers?”

“White Dianthus?” Donghyuck stuttered, suddenly realising that his mother didn’t know about this and… wasn’t really supposed to yet. “Don’t tell Eomma! She can’t know yet!” he quickly added. His Eomma and Johnny were quite similar.

“Oh!” His mom cooed, pinching his cheeks. “Of course, I won’t tell her yet. First love is so exciting! Come on, I’ll help you make them look pretty and you tell me a little bit about them. Is it a girl? A boy? Alpha? Beta? Omega?”

Donghyuck blushed, but started smiling. “A Beta guy, from my class.”

“Oh, I’m so excited for you! Can you show me his figurines?”

…

The next morning, Donghyuck made Johnny drive him to school 15 minutes early, because he didn’t want all of the student body to witness him put something in Mark’s locker. So far, no one had been talking from what he knew. And he’d like to keep it that way for now. He was still scared that Mark would realise Donghyuck was a stubborn, sarcastic idiot and decided he didn’t want to court someone like that.

Well, the first part Mark probably had already realised, because there was no turning it off for good, but the second realisation, that one was the fear.

Renjun grinned at him, where he was changing into his sparkling slippers, before hopping over, as Donghyuck was about to close the locker door.

“Did you give him white Dianthuses?” He asked, peeking inside. “Oh you did! I’m so jealous, Xuxi was like “why do we need to gift each other specific things?” and I never got to properly do all the steps.” 

“But it’s so stiff. I mean, seriously? Flowers to say “I’m free”? I’m feeling dumb.”

“But you liked the figurines Mark made, right?” Renjun eyed him curiously.

“Oh yes, they were great.” Donghyuck blushed. They were in his night stand’s drawer, so no one saw them, but he had them close.

“See? Mark will think the same thing over the flowers. And he won’t think about the meaning. You don’t think about that the wolf stands for the loneliness, that’ll be quenched by the courted person, which is the lion, if they’re free, the bird, right?”

“Uh, no.” Also because Donghyuck kept forgetting that shits’ meaning, like the true barbarian he was.

“I think it’s super romantic! They’re really pretty, too, good job. Alright, I have to get going, see you for lunch!”

When Mark came into the classroom, he found Donghyuck with his eyes and send him a smile, cheeks coloured a soft pink.

…

Donghyuck sneaked onto the bleachers, Jaemin close behind. Jeno was in the library, using the free time before club to study, but Jaemin and Donghyuck didn’t let themselves be held back by things like reasonable behaviour. 

He really couldn’t wait until he and Mark could officially show each other as a couple. But anyone could be watching the volleyball practice. Well. Anyone without a life and enough free time to watch a club they didn’t belong to practice. Moving on.

Coach Nakamoto was yelling at some guys on the side for reasons unknown, while Donghyuck and Jaemin made themselves comfortable. His eyes were immediately on Mark, jogging next to Xuxi to warm up.

“Anyway, I was thinking maybe caramel brown?” Jaemin muttered and Donghyuck tore his eyes away from Mark, still oblivious of his presence, to look at a picture on Jaemin’s phone.

“Yeah, I think you’d suit that. Oh look, they’re stretching now.”

“Hm yeah, fascinating.” Jaemin mumbled, continuing on searching through his phone. Fucking hell, Mark was flexible! Donghyuck felt like he might want to work on his own limbs, which were about as bendable as an iron bar. 

They continued on with throwing exercises and their coach blowing his whistle into anyone’s ear, who dared messing up. He no longer wondered how their team was this good. That man was scary!

Unfortunately for Mark, he noticed Donghyuck on the stands when they had scattered over the field for some small four on four training and his eyes got stuck on the Omega, who waved for him to continue, because the ball was literally coming his way. Mark got smashed in the head so badly, he stumbled two steps sideways, only to get yelled at by the coach a second later.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come, I got you into trouble.” Donghyuck felt actually remorseful. He had waited in front of the locker room, while Mark ran his punishment rounds, which seemed like normal rounds, because every team member had gotten some, the only difference was, how many they had to do. Coach Nakamoto apparently had a special storage part in his head where he remembered exactly, how many he had assigned to whom over the hour of practice.

“No, I was really happy to see you. Did I look cool?” Mark grinned and they started walking towards the doors.

“Cool? You looked extremely lame, if anything.” Donghyuck snickered and elbowed the offended Beta.

“Yah! Shut up, you were literally there watching, because I was so cool!”

…

On Friday, Johnny narrowed his eyes, when Donghyuck slipped into his car, early again.

“Good morning Hyung. Thank you for coming early.”

“No problem, anything for my baby brother. I was just wondering why you need to be there so early.”

“It’s just an assignment, I told you.” Donghyuck assured him, adjusting the duffle bag in which he had the fragile flowers.

“Alright, good luck with that then.”

“Chrysanthemums? My heart is free?” Renjun’s eyes were wide, he was almost vibrating in his place.

“Are you waylaying for me?” Donghyuck hissed, pulling the pressed flower arrangement from his bag. 

“Maybe. I’m just so excited. And Mark gets ridiculously possessive over these, so I have to look at them before he gets his paws on them.” 

Donghyuck let the other Omega look and coo over them, before closing the locker door with a racing heart.

“Like, I’m just so confused, there’s eight steps before you can even hold hands?” Xuxi’s eyes were wide in shock. “That’s too much!”

“Only a human would say that.” Jaemin tutted.

“Okay, but seriously, you learn all those steps, you all know them by heart?”

“Of course we know them by heart! It’s super romantic!” Renjun whined. Donghyuck chuckled nervously. “Like, Hyuckie will give Mark pink roses next, which stand for that he enjoys his time with him and it brings him happiness!”

That had been helpful, since Donghyuck would have had to look up on Wikipedia which kind of flower he’d have to smuggle home next.

“How did you two do that?” Xuxi turned his attention to the Alpha couple. 

“Well, Jeno started, so I took the so-called Omega parts.” Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s no big deal.”

“So, does that mean you bottom?” Xuxi asked brashly and Donghyuck screeched holding his ears shut. He did not need to be part of this conversation. Jaemin just wiggled his eyebrows and didn’t answer, while Jeno had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“What are you talking about this time? This is a school!” Mark scolded, setting down his tray. He handed over his pudding to Donghyuck, who took his hands off his ears and accepted it gratefully. “Since it’s Friday, should we go to the Noraebang?”

So, of course, they went to the Noraebang. They opened with Gee this time and it escalated even quicker than last time. Jeno and Jaemin did a cover dance to Lee Taeyong’s Baby don’t stop, that made Donghyuck stuff a 1000-won bill into the waistline of Jaemin’s pants, hooting loudly. 

Donghyuck also scored a perfect 100 with his cover of Halo, which got them 5 bonus minutes. They blind folded Xuxi and made him guess people by scent, which he failed terribly at, only recognising Jaemin, because his Alpha scent was just that strong. Renjun had the time of his life, when he was mistaken for Mark.

The owner told them they’d have to leave, because it was midnight while Mark was nailing the fast rap in Warrior. It was a shame, really.

Johnny’s car was parked on the side of the street right in front of the Karaoke place, but no annoyed Alpha leaning against it be seen.

“Where’s he?” Jeno asked, eyes flicking around.

“Probably brought Ten-Hyung and they forgot they weren’t in a hotel. Again. Gross.” Donghyuck frowned. 

“Your bother’s scary.” Xuxi repeated his phrase from the week before. “Like, really scary. I thought he was going to kill me with his gaze last week. Fried right to a crisp.” He shivered.

“No worries, he’s totally harmless.” Donghyuck shook his head, not noticing Jeno’s doubtful expression.

“Well, my cousin’s over there. Have a good weekend.” Renjun smiled and they waved each other goodbye, before Donghyuck turned and marched to the car. He used his hand to shield his eyes and be able to look inside, indeed seeing two people make out over the centre console. He knocked onto the window several times, loudly.

“Yah! Hyung! Are you here to pick us up or get a ticket for that?” he knew Johnny could hear most of his words through the window, especially by how lightning quickly he had separated himself from his mate, staring at his brother with big eyes, before almost falling out of the car or herd them inside.

…

They had a family dinner on Saturday and Donghyuck wondered, if maybe he could guilt trip Johnny into helping him with his homework in a way that had his brother answer all the questions, but got ripped from his plans by a knock on the door.

“Hey Donghyuckie, do you still have the stew recipe you got from Jaehyun’s mom a few weeks ago?” Ten asked, poking his head inside. 

“Uh, yeah, wait.” Donghyuck got off his desk chair to the box of things he was supposed to clean up at some point (aka never). He clearly remembered putting the paper in here, so it was just a question of tearing through the mess quick enough to find it before the day ended.

“Oho, are those drying pink roses I see? Are we courting someone?” Ten sing-sang and Donghyuck jerked up from where he was digging, panic flushing him. The older Omega was grinning widely, the door open, so anyone could hear what he was sprouting and he probably knew. 

He reacted quickly, pulling the smaller man inside, slamming and locking the door. “You can’t tell anyone! It’s only flowers yet!” he pleaded breathlessly.

“Hmmmm, and you plan to stop after that? Sounds unlikely…” Ten tapped his chin, like he was deep in thought.

“No. But Hyung, you know Johnny-Hyung might get scary and I want Mark to be able to prepare himself and do it properly, when he asks for approval and…”

“Ah. Mark Lee? The Beta kid from the Moon pack?” Ten’s eyes were twinkling. This couldn’t be good. Shit, why had Donghyuck even mentioned his name? This was why people always killed him off the first round of Mafia!

“Please, Hyung! I really like him, I want this to work out!” Donghyuck wondered if going and his knees and wrapping himself around Ten’s legs was too much. Probably. 

“Well, you know I’m not a bad person. I won’t tell him. But I can tell you, that Johnny’s already on his ass, since you waved at him about a second longer, than at your Omega and human friend last week.” Maybe Johnny should quit his job at the insurance company and work for the FBI or something.

“Thank you!” Donghyuck tackled Ten in a hug.

“Oh, by the way, if you hand the flowers into your closet, they’ll smell stronger of you and no one will see them. Just a pro tip.”

…

Donghyuck almost lost his mind, when after his roses on Monday, nothing happened. Mark was still giving him pudding, he gifted him stickers in maths, he gave him his attention and Donghyuck bathed it in. In turn, he waited for Mark after student council, he got him water for volleyball and left little notes on his desk, to cheer him on.

But every morning, when Donghyuck opened his locker, there was nothing in there. Well, his slippers were, obviously. But no letter, the damn letter that was the next step and Donghyuck was losing his mind by Thursday, because he wasn’t a very patient person.

“Aren’t you interested in me anymore?” he asked, keeping his voice very soft, because there were still people filing out of the locker room of the gym.

“What?” Mark hadn’t gotten the memo and screeched, making three people look their way funnily.

“Be a little louder, why don’t you? I was just asking. Because you didn’t give me the letter yet.” Donghyuck pouted.

“That… no! No! I’m still very much, uh, I um, really, like.” Mark quieted. “I haven’t finished writing it yet. I want it to be perfect, but I can’t seem to find the words. But I’ll give it to you, I totally will!”

“Okay.” Donghyuck felt endlessly relieved, the wetness in his eyes was simply because of allergies. Very serious allergies to school hallways. 

“Is your brother picking you up?”

“No, my mom.”

“Okay. Uh. Should I walk you to the door?” Strictly speaking, that was too much, because it’d be just the two of them, theoretically being able to do unspeakable, scandalous things. But, well, this was the 21st century and they were already alone, so Donghyuck nodded. His mom had been nothing but supportive so far. She’d be happy to catch a glimpse of Mark.

“You know, I think you’re overthinking, Mark.” Donghyuck eyed the Beta, as they crossed the school yard. “I’m not that hard to impress.”

“But I need it to be perfect, so I can show you friends and family I’m worth it.”

“They won’t see the letter, anyway. And I think you’re worth it, so they’ll have to accept it.”

Mark looked at him, full of unconcealed doubt. “I honestly think you underestimate how intimidating your army of body guards is.”

Donghyuck would have laughed at Mark for thinking Jaemin and Jeno were bodyguards, but then he thought about it and really? He was kind of right. It was one for the benefits their friendship brought, though it wasn’t the reason for it. Johnny emphasised time and time again, that he’d trust the two to keep him safe.

Oh and Johnny was built like a closet so…

“If they’re mean to you, tell me, and I will make them regret it. They don’t get to choose who I like and I like you.” Donghyuck nudged Mark’s shoulder, the Beta stumbled unnecessarily far, but when Donghyuck turned to see, if he was fine, or had managed to stumble into a waste bin, Mark stood there, flashed dark red, blinking.

“Hey! That can’t be a surprise! Do you think I’d let anyone court me?” Donghyuck whined, poking Mark’s sternum.

“No, but, um, I honestly, like, really like you, too and have for some time. I didn’t think you’d actually like me back, until recently.”

“Well, everyone and their mom thought you were dating Renjun, so I didn’t want to make an ass of myself, obviously.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“Junjun? What? No! Oh! Because of the scent?”

“Well, you could have still asked me, I wasn’t the one scent marking my best friend every lunch break.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I thought you were dating Jaemin!”

“Jaemin?” Donghyuck couldn’t hold the laughter anymore “Ew no! Not in a 100 years!”

“You were always all over each other. Are, actually, one can misunderstand!”

“Well, I definitely don’t feel anything, but platonic love for him, I’m glad we got this out of the way. So, like I said, I’m not hard to impress, but I am impatient, so I’m expecting your letter soon, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck grinned and waved the boy off, to hop across the car park, where his mom was curiously watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Ever since seeing the shooting NCT 127 did for Flaunt, I wanted to write something where Johnny was the big (scary) brother of Haechan, because of their duo shot. [This is the shot I'm talking about.](http://www.flaunt.com/content/nct-127)


	3. Chapter 3

Mark’s letter came on light blue paper with a fitting envelope and Donghyuck wondered, if he should re-do his, that he had written already, using slightly obnoxious Line Friends letter paper. Nah. Mark already knew what he was getting, didn’t he?

Donghyuck decided he wasn’t going to be an idiot and read it in the middle of the hallway, but in the safety and privacy of his room at home, where no one would film him potentially showing too much emotion – yes, looking at you, Jaemin. 

However, it felt like the letter was weighting down his backpack all day and Donghyuck wouldn’t be Donghyuck, if he’d actually have the self-composure to wait ten hours. So instead, he snug into the Omega bathroom on the third floor and silently read through it there.

This wasn’t a love letter, they weren’t there yet, hell, they hadn’t even held hands yet. It was much closer to a job application, if you asked him, but Mark had really outdone himself, letting his honest feelings bleed into why he wanted to court Donghyuck. His face was definitely still burning, when he bell rang for English lessons.

Also, he felt like his own letter, written with the help of a wonderful website, where you could piece together cookie cutter sentences, was just not cutting it after receiving this. Damn Mark for being such an over-achiever!

…

So, instead of giving his line-friends letter, Donghyuck spend the Saturday pack meeting with the Lee pack writing down continuously more embarrassing and cheesy lines and test them on Jaemin and Jeno, who then made him make them more embarrassing and cheesy. Maybe he should have gotten help from someone else. 

Only Donghyuck didn’t know anyone else, who’d be helpful. Ten would probably charge him something, his mom would be going terribly old-fashioned… maybe Jungwoo might be helpful, but he was away in college, missing the meeting.

In the end, he had a letter than made himself cringe so hard, he then re-wrote it under his covers at 2am on Monday.

…

“Meet you on the roof?” Mark chuckled, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind him. “That’s a bit cliché, isn’t it?”

“Well, do you know a better place, where we can be unbothered? It was this, or the supply room, and after knowing what Jaemin and Jeno did in there, I don’t want to step foot in it.”

Mark wrinkled his nose, which Donghyuck accepted as agreement. He thrust out his letter towards the Beta, who looked down on the soft yellow envelope, then up at Donghyuck.

“You were quick.”

“Will you shut up and be grateful, I spent all my weekend writing this, because yours was so good.” Donghyuck whined and started hitting Mark with it, who laughed and took the letter from him.

“Did you like it? That’s good to hear.”

“Yes, it was really – uh – touching.” Donghyuck cleared his throat. Why did the Omega have to hand over their letter? Really, this was about as terrible as having to call your doctor to make an appointment. 

“Do you mind, if I read it now?” Mark bounced on the balls of this feet. 

“Impatient, Lee?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, knowing fully well his own nerves were showing.

“Well, I mean…”

“Yes, read it!” he laughed and Mark didn’t waste another second, before ripping the envelope open messily, pulling out the letter. He watched his face closely, as he read over the lines of Donghyuck’s best calligraphy writing – which was pretty terrible, but he had tried, okay? A smile spread over Mark’s face, and a faint blush. He looked up, right at Donghyuck, whose heart was suddenly in his throat. 

There was a beat of awkward silence, until Mark croaked out “So, uh, I’d like to ask your family for permission to publicly court you.” Donghyuck squeaked softly.

“You’d better. Are you free on Sunday? We’ll have family lunch on Sunday and we could move that to a restaurant.” Because it’d be just unfair to make Mark come to their house, unfair and inappropriate. Mark nodded, rubbing the sweat off his palms on his uniform slacks. 

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Me, too.” Donghyuck grinned and they both returned into the school building. 

…

Not unexpectedly, his Eomma was immediately worried.

“Are you sure this boy you like is a good person? You know, he could be playing with you, just use you and hurt you. I don’t want such a person near you.”

“Eomma, he’s not like that at all! And you’ll get to meet him and can see for yourself. He’s the hardest working person I know, he’s in the volleyball team and in the student council. And he has great grades. Seriously, he’s not like all the other guys at all, he’s… he’s, like, much more mature, he’s funny, and really thoughtful…”

“Well, if you like this Mark Lee so much, then we could at least meet him.” His Eomma sighed.

“A boy? Donghyuckie, you’re much too young for all this… this…”

“Hyung, I’m turning 18 this summer. Others have been courting for years, I’m not too young!” Donghyuck whined. Johnny was nothing, but a fucking hypocrite, who had his first girlfriend in second year of high school. But he’d not react well to teasing now.

“Still, there’s much to consider… you’re too young! You’re just a baby!”

“Johnny, I’m sorry for interrupting, but I’m with Donghyuck here. He’s more than old enough. You wouldn’t want to keep him from having his first love, would you?”

Donghyuck blinked at Ten. Wow, that was unexpected. But not unappreciated. He threw the Omega a bright grin.

“But…” Johnny was visibly conflicted. 

Ten rubbed his arm and Donghyuck blinked up at him, pleadingly.

“Well, I’ll have a good look at this boy and then decide.”

“Thank you, Hyung!” Donghyuck jumped around his neck and Johnny easily supported his weight, patting his back.

…

The week passed like it was trying to set the record of being the longest week in the history of weeks. Especially the subject that already weren’t Donghyuck’s forte stretched on for absolutely ever. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be really sorry, when he got an extra assignment for completely spacing out in history until Jaemin had poked his arm to bring him back to reality. But the flowers blooming in full blossom outside now, that spring was slowly bleeding into summer, had been very distracting.

“I need clothing for Sunday. Nothing I have is appropriate and what I like is too small by now.” Donghyuck complained, while they were waiting for their last lesson of the day.

“Weren’t we going to Noraebang today?” Jeno inquired, but the other two shook their heads.

“Renjun and Xuxi have a date night.”

“So, I need you to go shopping with me.” Donghyuck decided. Jeno looked like he wanted to die, but Jaemin was a reliable shopping-buddy. And where Jaemin went, Jeno went, most of the time.

So, they went to Hongdae, like the past Fridays, though today, they combed through the clothing shops. Jeno hung onto a smoothie, like it was a life-line. Somehow nothing quite satisfied Donghyuck and Jaemin. He wanted something cute, but nothing that’d make him look childish. He wanted to look sophisticated, but not stiff. And on top please the map to Atlantis, thank you.

“Why don’t you just wear a button up and jeans?” Jeno asked in the fourth store, where the staff cooed over Donghyuck in a ridiculous soft pink sweater.

“Aw, that’s literally the most boring thing I’ve ever heard, you’re so glad I don’t date you for your fashion sense. Okay, I don’t want that pink on you, Duckie, sorry, and your skin-tone works better with brighter colours, rather than pastels.”

“Well, I have this really cute blouse, that comes in this pretty sun-yellow.”

Jaemin and Donghyuck perked up, while Jeno mouthed the word “sun-yellow” in disbelief. It turned out to be the perfect match, so they had one thing crossed off their list.

“Well, now that we have the perfect shirt, we only need trousers.”

“I think I need something new to drink before that.” Jeno whined, clinging onto his boyfriend, like a koala.

“Aw, baby, you’re holding up so well!” Jaemin kissed his cheek, quickly, so no one would see, unless they were staring at them.

“I think something like tan green? Or dark brown?” Donghyuck muttered, looking at the windows for inspiration.

“Like both. Okay, let’s try here.” 

“Guys, please, there’s a Gong Cha right over there, I need something to do!”

…

And like that, the family lunch rolled around. Donghyuck was eternally thankful for his mom and Ten, which he hadn’t expected whatsoever, for keeping the atmosphere light and himself from freaking out. Mark was already in front of the restaurant, looking a bit pale. 

Donghyuck was determined to make true of what he had told Mark, and not let him get scared by his brother or parents. So he marched ahead, smiling a smile that he tried to use to channel all his happiness over the courting and seeing Mark here. 

“Hi Mark!” he waved, making sure to stay away just enough, as tradition called for, never mind he definitely had nudged and poked the Beta before. Now was not the time for that. He turned halfway back, where his family had come to a halt. 

Mark immediately bowed to his mothers, then to Johnny and Ten. “Hello, my name’s Mark Lee.”

His mom was the first one to waltz over, excitedly shaking Mark’s hand.

“Oh Mark, it’s so terribly nice to meet you. Donghyuckie only told us good things.”

They settled on a table and Donghyuck was fast enough to secure his seat next to Mark, Johnny looming on his other side. They ordered and small talk over the weather started, but things turned more serious before the food had even arrived.

“Donghyuckie said you were in the student council and the volleyball team?” his Eomma asked, face cold and distanced, how she always treated strangers. There were reports of stronger men than Mark crying because of her. But the Beta was holding up well.

“Yes, that’s right. I’m the treasurer and also the class representative.” Donghyuck puffed his chest, like he personally had made Mark those things, when in reality, he hadn’t even known where the student council met until recently, when he had waited up for Mark there. 

“Oh, that’s a very responsible position! I’m sure you worked hard for that.” his mom beamed. 

They were interrupted by fish, rice and side dishes being put on their table. Donghyuck happily started digging in, feeling hungry from all the nerves. 

Mark nodded, before taking the tiniest piece of fish known to mankind. Donghyuck wanted to put a proper piece on his rice, but that would look bad for Mark, so he didn’t.

“And volleyball, too?”

“I’ve played since middle school, but it’s just a hobby.”

“But you do competitions, too.” The Omega proudly added. “He’s on the first string, despite coach Nakamoto being really strict.”

“Wait, Nakamoto? You’ve got Yuta as your teacher?” Ten asked, eyes wide. 

“I don’t know his first name…”

“Yes, it’s Nakamoto Yuta-Hyung.” Mark confirmed. 

“Oh wow, who knew they’d let him close to kids, well, we now know for sure you’re a hard worker.” Ten giggled hysterically. Even Johnny was smiling.

“Why? Where do you know him from? Hyung?” Donghyuck poked his brother.

“Oh, Yuta was in my year, we shared a few courses, but he was mainly infamous for practically annoying his now-mate into letting him court him.”

“That, plus being the most jealous Alpha ever known to mankind. I remember Sicheng slapping him in the middle of the auditorium, the full auditorium, because Yuta was just being too much.” Ten was crying now from laughing so hard. Johnny seemed set on keeping up the scary façade, but it was slowly cracking.

“He-he made a kid cry during one of his tests and the examiners made him fail so hard, oh my god, if you survive that training, you really have my respect.” Ten’s voice was breaking.

“I – uh – he’s not that bad.” Mark stuttered. Donghyuck thought back to the punishment rounds, and the yelling and the whistle… yes, Mark was definitely at least half angel. There was no other explanation for any of this.

The topic of the volleyball coach proved to be an ice breaker. Ten seemed to completely won over, his mom had already been from the start and Johnny failed to go back to dark and brooding. His Eomma kept her cold face, but that didn’t mean she was feeling hard towards Mark. It was just her normal expression.

Donghyuck almost couldn’t keep still, so excited over Mark also starting to talk as normal, relax in his seat and eat proper amounts of food, instead of so little you needed a magnifying glass. 

Mark talked about planning to study law – the wet dream of any parent, next to medicine, wasn’t it? – and joining his father’s chancellery – financial stability, if not wealth – enjoying hiking – nature – and yes, he also did like children. Someone please hand over a trophy and stamp his forehead with the “perfect son-in-law” title.

While listening to Mark shining, looking handsome and being nothing short of perfect and maybe falling a little more in love by the moment, Donghyuck suddenly came to the terrible, awful, dreadful, horrific realisation that…

Fuck the next step was him meeting Mark’s parents. And while he didn’t need to get their approval, it was highly recommended to not be disliked by them. Well, what great qualities did Donghyuck have to offer… 

Crickets.

Oh well, he’d just be super adorable and charming, trying to hold his tongue. He could do that for the duration of a meal. He was doing it right now. Thank god he wasn’t an Alpha or Beta, no way in hell would he be gaining any favours with parents, like Mark was currently doing.

Donghyuck, Johnny and Ten left first and Donghyuck was feeling rather confident, that his mothers would be giving Mark their blessings.

“You like him, Johnny. Don’t even try to deny it. You had your Donghyuck-eyes on, but you were looking at Mark.” Ten grinned, nudging his mate. Donghyuck eagerly looked at his brother, who crossed his arms, frowning.

“Well, maybe he’s not that bad.”

“See? I told you, Hyung!” Donghyuck screeched, hopping onto his brother’s back, laughing loudly, when Johnny immediately caught him, though groaning a little.

“Donghyuckie, you know I only want to see you happy, right? A big brother worries, when their baby brother suddenly grows up.” Johnny mumbled and Donghyuck hooked his chin over his shoulder, nuzzling against him.

“I know, and I’m really thankful for it, really, Hyung.”

The shutter of a phone went off, and Donghyuck looked up to smile into Ten’s camera.

Mark, followed by his moms exited the restaurant, a bright smile on his and the older Omega’s face, even a small smile on his Eomma’s. Donghyuck was still on Johnny’s back, but he was wiggling around as much, as if he were jumping.

…

“What do you think?” Donghyuck looked up from his phone. His hair dresser had finished blow drying his hair into perfect, fluffy waves over an hour ago and he had since lazed on a chair in the corner. Jaemin twirled around himself, his hair a dream of caramel.

“It looks great!” Donghyuck jumped off his chair, holding the Alpha, so he’d stop moving. “Really worth waiting forever.”

“You look really cute, too. Let me take a photo that you can send to Mark.” Jaemin held out his hand. Of course, he was already informed about Mark clearing the next stage through a 2-hour emergency call the night before. 

Donghyuck immediately pulled up the camera app on his phone and handed it over to Jaemin, using the good lighting in the salon to capture his face as flatteringly as possible.

He looked through the shots Jaemin had taken and chose the prettiest, sending it via Kakao-talk. “So, do you already know more about Mark’s family? When will you meet?”

“We haven’t spoken about that yet, I only sent him memes yesterday. I know he’s an only-child, so I don’t know if that’s good, because there’s no judging siblings and possible mates, or bad, because his parents would be super-focussed on him, right?”

“Yeah, hard to tell. I think your best plan of action is just to be really cute and funny, maybe not so shady? They’ll love you! You’re adorable!”

“Thanks, Nana.” Donghyuck smiled, as they walked through the noon sun towards the subway. They had another hour until the lunch of the pack meeting would start.

“So, Jeno and I were already thinking, that we could go on triple-dates in the future. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“How would that be different from what we’re already doing, though?”

“What am I expecting from the Omega looking up his next courting steps on Wikipedia – we’ll not just go to Noraebang and flip off, instead, we’ll do super romantic stuff.”

“Hm, yeah. I don’t care, as long as it’s fun.”

“You know, I feel like you and Mark will be the least romantic couple in the history of couples. Two un-romantics. It’s a tragedy.”

“There’s people dying out there, but I get it, looking up the steps of courting on Wikipedia really is the real problem we have here.”

“This is the stuff that makes people wat to slap you.”

…

Donghyuck was humming under his breath, walking down the hallway with a spring in his step. He had actually started to work through Jaehyun’s physics entrance exam book, managed to not rip it to shreds and set those on fire yet, and gotten something done. Mark’s meeting was scheduled to end in ten minutes and he was invited to have lunch with Mark and his dad on Saturday. 

He was ripped from his good mood by the sound of sniffling from the supply room he knew all too well. Oh, the poor soul who chose that place to cry, unknowing of the unspeakable things that had taken place in it…

Still, he felt bad just marching past it. Maybe whoever was in there wanted to be alone, but maybe not.

Donghyuck softly rapped his knuckles against the wood. It took a moment, but then there was a thin “come in”. 

“Hey, are you okay? Oh, Chenle?” Donghyuck was surprised to see Jisung’s human-friend, curled up in the corner, eyes red. 

A small shake of his head, and Donghyuck decided Mark would survive going home alone once, slipping inside. 

“What’s wrong? Tell me who I have to beat up, or have Jeno beat up?” he crouched down next to Chenle, who choked out a small laugh.

“I… thanks Hyung.” Chenle wiped his nose on his sleeve. Were Donghyuck the mom friend, he’d offer a tissue. He wasn’t, though. He also usually used his sleeve, or his pants, depending on what the situation called for.

“Was someone mean? Jisung said they teased you because of your Korean?”

Chenle nodded, looking embarrassed. “I’m still lacking a lot.”

“Ah, how much Chinese do you think those loud-mouths can speak?” 

“Uh?”

“See? You absolutely shouldn’t put up with any of that. Ever! Okay, next time someone makes fun, because of that, you talk back!”

“But what do I say?” Chenle asked with shiny eyes. 

“Well, you came to the right place, let me introduce you to the ancient art of slapping back!” Donghyuck beamed. He didn’t get past his epic introduction, though, when the door burst open, revealing a frazzled Mark, eyes darting around the room, until they landed on the red-eyed human and wide-eyed Omega in the corner.

“Mark?”

“Oh my god, I got so scared there for a second.” Mark whispered, more to himself.

“Hi Mark, I was just trying to teach Chenle how to show the bullies who’s boss. Sorry, I was planning to pick you up, but I heard crying, so I had to look.” Donghyuck wrapped and arm around Chenle.

“Yeah, sure, I maybe overreacted a little, but I smelled you and uh… I should just go.”

“No, you can stay, Hyung!” Chenle quickly interrupted. 

So, Chenle got a lesson from being mean and maybe punching people who bullied him from Donghyuck, and how to maturely do it, without risking to get detention, or punched back, by Mark. In the middle of it, Donghyuck wondered, if he and Mark were now adopting Chenle. 

…

“It is time. Time to find out, if Mark Lee has actually free time to be a good gamer.”

“Jaemin, this is Mario Party…”

“To be a good gamer, or if he is a scam!” Jaemin hollered, waving his controller. Jeno wasn’t here to control him, because his pack was travelling to the mountains North of Seoul for the whole weekend. Xuxi looked scared, scooting into the farthest corner of the sofa of the gaming place.

“I’m calling dips on Yoshi.” Renjun interrupted, as the opening screen faded, hurrying to click on his remote. Donghyuck was fine with that, he’d have to battle Jaemin for Peach, so he focussed on that. Mark looked almost as scared as Xuxi, when Jaemin managed to select the princess first, cackling wildly, only to have Donghyuck rip his remote from him and unselect, changing to Wario.

Renjun and Xuxi shared, because you could only register four remotes with the Wii, and because that seemed like an advantage, Donghyuck had quickly decided there had to be an Omega team, which Xuxi would be granted asylum in.

The first round ended rather quickly, because they wanted to warm up and see what they others had. Traditionally, extreme competitiveness was something classified as Alpha. But it turned out, all four of them were getting into it a little too much, so that Xuxi had to be appointed referee, rather than the backup plan for Renjun, who didn’t allow him on his controller in the first place. 

Mark placed last by hair’s breadth and Jaemin was already hollering about fake-gamers.

They chose the arguably hardest board for the second round, and 25 rounds, which’d get tiring and they’d actually have to hurry to finish before midnight. 

The Omegas’ teamwork was better, because their shared interest was to beat Mark, which was also Jaemin’s, but he’d have to work together with the Beta, instead of taunting him, so they collected the points for most 2 on 2 games. But during the solo games, Mark upped the stakes, giving it his all.

Donghyuck still won the overall and was awarded the fake medal that lay around the room for photos in a tearful ceremony led by Xuxi. Mark only looked bitter for a moment, when he saw the Omega beaming brightly. 

“I think we have to have a re-match. In Cart.” Jaemin complained, ever the bitter loser, though he had been spared the shame of placing last, that was Renjun.

…

Donghyuck wondered how Mark must have felt last weekend, while he paced up and down in front of the Hot Pot place the Beta had told him to come to. His heart was hammering right out of his chest and he felt more like throwing up than Jaemin and Jeno’s constant PDA could ever make him. He knew, it was only one parent to impress. Mark definitely had had it harder, it was what he kept telling himself in an effort to calm down.

But Mark was literally perfect. If Donghyuck were like that, he wouldn’t worry. Crushing self-doubt weighted him down, yet again. He pulled on the checked button down he had worn despite Jaemin’s horror. He wanted to look somewhat trustworthy. 

Finally, he spotted Mark, followed by an older man, he assumed must be his father, coming towards him. Quick, it wasn’t that hard: bow, greeting, introduction, possibly a handshake.

“Hi Donghyuck! Have you been waiting long?”

“No, no.” Yes, 20 minutes, just in case, but hey. It was late May, more than warm enough to wait a little. 

“Hello Donghyuck, it’s nice to meet you, Mark told me a lot.” Mark’s suspected father smiled, looking a lot like an aged-up Mark.

Donghyuck quickly bowed. “It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Seo Donghyuck.” His voice almost cracked, as he spoke at lightning speed. Step one, two and three done!

Mr. Lee offered his hand and Donghyuck reached to grab it with his left, but realised his mistake early enough. The man laughed softly and Donghyuck wished for the ground to just open up please.

“Let’s go inside, shall we? They have delicious meat here, it’s my favourite place, exactly suited for such a special occasion.”

Donghyuck sighed, when he saw the traditional tables, wishing he hadn’t chosen to wear his Sailor Moon socks, but it was quite too late for that now. If Mr. Lee noticed, he didn’t mention anything. Mark wordlessly settled next to him, opposite of his father, who quickly waved a waitress over, ordering his regular. 

“My dad’s really not as scary as your bodyguards.” Mark whispered reassuringly.

It was just lunch. Be cute, charming and win him right over.

Thought it’d appear that Mr. Lee didn’t need to be won over, from how brightly he was beaming at Donghyuck.

“Well, I was certainly very happy to hear my son finally decided to do something besides his plentiful school activities. I introduced him to quite a few of my colleagues’ sons and daughters, but he always turned it down.”

Donghyuck glanced at Mark, remembering the Beta’s words, that he had liked him for quite some time.

“It turned out there were some misunderstandings holding each of us back.” He told the older man.

“Oh, really? Was it because Mark kept insisting on marking Renjun?”

“Uh, yes, actually…”

“I told him that’d confuse people, but he kept saying everyone knew he and Renjun were only childhood friends.”

“No, the whole school thought they were dating.”

Mr. Lee shook his head over his son, Mark looked like a fish on land next to Donghyuck.

“Hey, don’t gang up on me!”

“Well, Mark, in the future you’ll luckily have Donghyuck here to tell you, when you’re trying to be selfless in all the wrong ways. Won’t you?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck grinned. Mark sputtered. 

Mr. Lee was a lawyer, but it quickly turned out he enjoyed silly jokes and dumb pranks and was overall much more easy going, than Mark. He definitely wasn’t the type of parent Donghyuck would have expected behind a person as responsible and hard working as Mark. He had thought he was raised by super-strict people. But apparently, it was just his personality. That made it even more charming to Donghyuck.

The food was just as good as Mr. Lee had promised and Donghyuck felt like he’d have to roll home. 

Lucky for him, Johnny was all too eager to pick him up, already leaning against his car, when they emerged from the restaurant. Donghyuck bowed politely, thanking Mark’s father for the delicious food, then waved at Mark, still not officially allowed to hug or touch any other way. Officially. 

“Johnny-Hyung’s no longer glaring at me.” Mark whispered, just before Donghyuck was to turn around and walk away.

“Oh, the man over there? He’s your brother?” Mr. Lee inquired. “Well, he’s certainly an impressive young man. I feel like we should go and greet him.”

“No, dad!”

But it was too late, Mark could only watch in terror, as his father waltzed over, together with Donghyuck, to greet a slightly confused Johnny.

…

“Uh… what is that?” Donghyuck stared at the box of… well honestly, what on earth was that? Whatever it was, that Mark had presented him.

The Beta looked pained, but he must have two eyes, too, so he quickly scrambled to explain.

“So, these are chocolate chip cookies, but uh, I’m not sure what happened to them. I tried multiple times, but they wouldn’t come out any better.”

Once upon a time, Alphas or Betas had to hunt something to impress the person they were courting, to show they could provide for them and for puppies, in the future. But hunting in the city was… well you might find a squirrel? Regardless, wolves in the city usually couldn’t even shift anymore, so over time, it had turned into having to cook.

“But they taste good!” Mark muttered, dejected. Donghyuck took one of the rock hard questionably formed lumps and carefully bit some off. It fell into dust in his mouth, but… the dust tasted pretty good! The toasted aroma of burnt flour… 

“Oh, they’re not ba-“ Donghyuck choked on the dust and stared coughing violently, until Renjun handed him some water.

“Anyway, now that Mark successfully almost choked his soon-to-be-boyfriend, we can all agree that he’ll just not get near unprepared food again for the near future?” the Omega sighed, while Donghyuck looked at the cookie-wannabes in pity. He could tell Mark had tried. But failed.

“Sorry, Donghyuck.” Mark pouted and that almost was enough to almost suffocate of sugar and chocolate.

“It’s okay, you did your best. I mean… there had to be something you couldn’t do, right? Else it’d be terribly unfair!”

“That holds some truth.” Renjun mused but the Beta looked only slightly better.

Donghyuck grinned and nudged Mark’s shoulder, as they walked to their classroom. “I’ll mark my calendar tomorrow, when I’ll be doing something better than you.” He giggled, before hopping ahead.

…

“Oh, these look amazing, Donghyuckie! May I try one?” 

Donghyuck looked up from where he was painting delicate patterns onto butter cookies, using sugar icing. “Uh, yeah, sure Eomma.”

“Thank you.” 

He continued. There was a lion cookie, a bird cookie, a wolf cookie, flower cookies, which he had tried very hard to replicate the ones he had given. Then he had two cookies with one Hangeul of Mark’s name each and the same for his own name. It was terribly cheesy and Donghyuck was ashamed of himself, but not ashamed enough to do something else.

“Oh they’re wonderful, Donghyuckie, so buttery and rich, you really outdid yourself.” Donghyuck felt his face flush a little, as he put away the tray with the best cookies, those he had painted for Mark, to dry before he could wrap them up prettily. 

“I wanted to show him what I can do.”

“Well, you sure did, I’m sure Mark will appreciate them.” There was a tiny smile of his Eomma’s face. Of course, Mark had won her over, just like Johnny. “Do you already have plans for… a date?”

Donghyuck couldn’t hold a nervous giggle. 

“We talked about it, but we haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, don’t stress yourselves too much. If I’m being honest, I don’t really remember the first date with your Mom that well anymore. Usually, they get better with time, as you know each other better and aren’t that nervous anymore.”

Nervous, Donghyuck wasn’t nervous to go on a date with Mark, and only with Mark. No Renjun to tease him together with, no Xuxi to laugh together with Mark, no Jaemin to push the mood together with and no Jeno to calm people down, when it got too out of control. Totally, no reason to be nervous. What. So. Ever.

…

“I think Mark’s snapped for good. he’s been cradling the box of cookies all morning. What did you do with them? Sprinkle love potion on them?” Renjun giggled. Mark was still talking to the kitchen ladies, while Jeno was already almost finished with his food.

“No, I did personalise them, though. And my baking is a lot better than Mark’s.” Donghyuck grinned, puffing his chest. 

“Like that’s actually an achievement.” Xuxi laughed.

“I’m taking whatever I can. I’ve long given up on my grades, I’m planning for trophy husband to Mark as the world-class lawyer or something.”

“Aw, you’ll be so pretty, too.” Jaemin cooed.

“Don’t encourage him! I told you, you two were just lazy!” Jeno groaned, rubbing his face.

“Baby, I’m telling you, I’m trying so hard.” Jaemin nuzzled against Jeno, who just sighed and stacked his cutlery and plates to return later.

“So, Mark cut some of his precious studying time on Saturday for you, so I was told? Where are you going?” The other Omega excitedly asked “Somewhere romantic? Rainbow bridge? Yeouido? Or something exciting? Lotte World? Everland? Aquarium?”

“Uh, Mark wanted to show me LoL…”

“What?” Four heads snapped around, before chaos broke lose. All of them were yelling over each other, Renjun looked ready to pass out.

“Hey guys, what did I miss here? Sounds like a lot?” Mark put down his tray. 

“You two are not going to a PC bang for your first date? What is wrong with you, that is so unromantic!” Jaemin screeched. 

“Uh?”

“Yeah, as his friends, it’s our duty to make sure Hyuckie has a great first date!” Jeno looked very untypically upset. 

“Guys, hey, you two, shut up, it’s my and Mark’s choice.” Donghyuck whined and the two Alpha immediately backed down. 

“I just… okay, well, Donghyuck’s right, it’s your choice. But I’m still shocked, Mark. League of Legends… Xuxi, I need to hold hands to get over this.” Renjun ordered, putting his hand, palm up, on the table.

…

There were few occasions during which Donghyuck felt the need to take a picture of himself and post it to social media. First of all, most his days were spent in the not terrible, but still rather unimpressive school uniform. Secondly, he was not tall as a skyscraper with a bombing body to drape into various positions and look like a blessing to mankind. But today, he looked fucking adorable and he knew it. Mark wasn’t going to know what hit him. 

“Okay, chin up…” Jaemin was crouching to get the perfect angle. “Yes, perfect. Yellow really is your colour, Duckie!” the shutter went off. “Only now you’re going to a fucking PC place to play games, like a loser.”

“Shut up or I’ll tip Mr. Lee off why the supply room keeps getting messed up.”

“No! You couldn’t dare!”

“One more comment about Mark and me not being romantic enough and it’s over for your two horny asses.”

Mark looked… really comfy and cute in a big, black hoodie, hair flopping over his forehead, giving Donghyuck a wave, as he hopped towards him, his mom driving off in the back. He noticed the Beta’s eyes flitting over his yellow sweater, catching on the bright red skinny jeans. 

Donghyuck was definitely not sticking to dumb waving anymore, now that the countless, annoying steps to dating had finally been cleared. He made his intention of hugging Mark clear, and the Beta stared at him wide eyes, but didn’t stop him. He felt bigger, when Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him, than he looked. His scent was richer in his nose now, but not as suffocating as Johnny tended to be. Just… nice.

“You feel like a dead fish, hug back!” Donghyuck complained after a few seconds. Mark made a small squeaking noise, then arms wrapped around his shoulders carefully, like he expected the Omega just spontaneously burst into shards.

“Okay, that was awkward. Anyway, let’s go inside.”

Mark grunted in agreement, but the Beta didn’t let go of him, snaking his hand into Donghyuck’s, who grinned to himself.

It turned out, that, surprisingly, a date at a PC bang was somewhat… well. For one, Mark had to give Donghyuck a complete run through, during which the kept bumping into each other’s chairs. Then, Donghyuck kept failing miserably and they just yelled at each other. It was still fun, but they decided to take it elsewhere after two hours. 

“I don’t get it. How do you manage to do all these things AND play games? Like, I need the recipe.” Donghyuck was chewing the bubbles of his Chocolate Milk Tea, his hand in Mark’s. 

“Honestly, I’m just… really passionate about everything, so I just sit down and study a lot, even if it means sleeping less. But honestly, I don’t think everyone has to be like that.” 

“Thank god, or all the work on flowers and cookies and meeting parents would have been for nothing.” Donghyuck sighed deeply. 

“Never.” Mark squeezed his hand and smiled at him. 

“Alright, so Renjun said, the Rainbow bridge was romantic. We should do something romantic.”

“Or… we could go to Noraebang and I’ll prove that I’m the better rapper.”

“Excuse me?” Donghyuck gasped “No one beats my TY track impersonations.”

“We’ll then let’s have a battle. Fair and square.”

“What does the winner get?” Donghyuck smirked. 

“Well… uh… honour? What else were you thinking?”

Donghyuck smirked, taking another sip of tea, never breaking eye contact with Mark. “A kiss.”

Mark turned red on the spot, but didn’t back down “You’re on.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this, left Kudos and special thanks to all commenters, as always~
> 
> Ever since seeing the shooting NCT 127 did for Flaunt, I wanted to write something where Johnny was the big (scary) brother of Haechan, because of their duo shot. [This is the shot I'm talking about.](http://www.flaunt.com/content/nct-127)
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
